choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Annabelle Parsons
Annabelle Parsons, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the lady of Hazelvale and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Annabelle has black hair tied in a bun, gray eyes, a long lilac dress with polka dot patterns, and a beaded necklace. Personality Annabelle is unlike most of the ladies of the house in the sense that she has a fiery personality and isn't afraid to stand up for what she wants. She disapproves of gossip, instead believing that women should make strong friendships, and has many different skills ranging from painting to singing to sewing. She is likely one of the smartest and most accomplished ladies in the sewing circle, but doesn't like to show off. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 3: A Mother's Touch * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice * Chapter 5: Double Trouble * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment (Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 1: Deck the Halls * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas * Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Your Character She is one of your character's potential love interests. She treats your character very kindly and looks to her in times of need, such as when she didn't know how to reject Viscount Westonly's proposal. She always is willing to help your character learn the skills she needs to be an accomplished lady of society, and cares very deeply about her. She also implores you to take one of her pug Rosie's puppies. If you choose to, she will be delighted. If you choose to pursue her as a love interest, she makes it no secret that she is not romantically fond of men and that the only person she wants to be with is you. If you tell your grandmother about your interest in Annabelle, she is stunned and brushes it off. Later, if you tell your father that you are interested in Annabelle, he is happy that you found love but tells you that you may consider a marriage of convenience to retain Edgewater. He also mentions that your grandmother would not be thrilled. In Chapter 16, when Mr. Chambers proposes, he is willing to enter a marriage of convenience in order for you to secure Edgewater and has no problems if you decide to pursue outside love interests (such as Annabelle). In Book 2, Chapter 2, she suggests you work with Countess Henrietta to end your engagement to the Duke. Harry It is revealed in the third chapter of Book 1 that she was initially betrothed to your character's half-brother Harry prior to his hunting accident. While the two were best of friends growing up, she reveals to your character that she never felt any romantic feelings towards him. She laments not being able to marry him before his death, as being a widow would've meant she could live a spinster's life without any questions and that she would not have been regularly subjected to her family trying to marry her off. In Book 2, she goes on to tell your character that Harry was aware of the fact she did not love him, but was still willing to enter a marriage of convenience for her sake. Luke Harper She and Mr. Harper have always had a good rapport with one another. When he is forced to leave Edgewater in the sixth chapter of Book 2, Annabelle is able to convince her family to hire him on as a manservant. Prince Hamid If you choose to pursue Prince Hamid as your love interest, there is more than one occasion that she subtly expresses jealousy over your relationship with him. Despite this, the two seem to get along and remain friendly nonetheless. Viscount Westonly The Viscount has been interested in Annabelle for quite some time. He first proposed to her a few years ago before meeting his fourth wife, but she was able to reject his advances as she was already betrothed to Harry. He resumes his pursuit of Annabelle following the death of his fourth wife. Despite the massive gap in age, Annabelle's family does not disapprove of the arrangement due to the fact she has no other prospects. He attempts to propose again at Mr. Marlcaster's card game, but Annabelle refuses him with the help of the main character. Gallery Other Looks Annabelle Full.png|Full View Annabelle Opera.png|Opera dress Annabelle Opera Full View.png|Opera dress Full View Annabelle - The Ball.png|Red dress Full View Annabelle Lingerie.png|Lingerie Annabelle Lingerie Full View.jpg|Lingerie Annabelle Wedding Attire.jpg|Wedding Attire Annabelle's Wedding Attire Full View.jpg|Wedding Attire Full View Annabelle Winter Outfit.PNG|Winter Outfit Annabelle Winter Outfit Full View.PNG|Winter Outfit Full View Miscellaneous D&D Opera Invitations.jpg|Duke Richards' Opera Invitations D&D MC's Painting.jpg|MC's painting TheLIofDandD.png|Annabelle w/ MC and the other LIs in BK1, Ch. 9 MissParsonsandtheDukeinaDuel.jpg|Annabelle & the Duke in duel during BK2, Ch. 9 D&D Briar's Wedding Ring.jpg|Ring Annabelle Proposal - D&D2 Ch16.jpg|Proposal in Bk2, Ch16 D&D Annabelle Parsons's ornate fan.jpg|MC's wedding gift to Annabelle Trivia *Her name was revealed by one of the writers during the Instagram livestream on July 31, 2018, instead of finding out through gameplay. *Two of her sisters are younger than her. The younger sisters are confirmed to be Constance and Cordelia Parsons of the same house, Hazelvale. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nobility Category:LGBT